To Learn Their Ways (traduccion)
by Nat Love67
Summary: El verano de los G-Revolution es interrumpido por la llegada de Ginga y compañía, ¿cómo van a reaccionar ambos lados?, ¿Por qué estos recién llegados no saben lo que es una bestia-bit?, ¿Por qué sus beyblades son de metal en vez de plástico? Y ¿Por qué le tienen tanto miedo a Tyson? (el fic original pertenece a JuniperGentle)
1. EL PROLOGO: POR INVITACION

**Bueno, este fic no es mio; pertenece a JuniperGentle. yo solo lo traduci bajo su autorisacion.**

Otra cosa:Esta escrito un año después de G-Revolution y cerca de 2 semanas después de la caída de Dark Nébula.

* * *

_En que algunos visitantes llegan_

No era que Tyson estuviera resentido con el Señor Dikenson para eso, pero fue un… inconveniente.

Él había planeado pasar el verano fuera, en las montañas en el centro de formación con Daichi, Kai, Ray y Max, entrenando todos juntos. Finalmente habían aprendido como ser un equipo adecuado, se había convertido en un verdadero líder de un equipo de beyblade de clase mundial, también habían tenido gran avance en que Kai hablara por una vez… bueno, tal vez estaban presionándolo un poco. Pero iba a ser divertido y ahora todo había sido cancelado.

Debido a que los G-Revolution tenían visitas.

Había pasado poco más de un año desde la caída de BEGA y la nueva BBA poco a poco fue encontrando sus pies. Por supuesto que BEGA había sido demasiado grande para que se derrumbe solo durante la noche incluso con el concentrador de sacar, y así el señor Dikenson reorganizo el Worldwide Beyblade Battle Association, para coordinar de torneos en todo el mundo. La BBA se concentraría en las competiciones locales pequeñas por ahora.

La WBBA había ibo a la fuerza, y en el último año ha celebrado miles de torneos en todo el mundo, con el famoso equipo Justice Five encabezando el esfuerzo. Lamentablemente, parecía que aunque Boris había sido eliminado de la ecuación, hubo otros dentro de la estructura de la nueva WBBA que estaban dispuestos a ir a cualquier extremo para conseguir lo que querían, y la organización Dark Nébula había materializado de la carpintería, la reconstrucción de la antigua sede BEGA y el primer torneo de Battle Bleiders, con efectos devastadores.

De hecho, tan devastadoras que varios competidores de Battle bleiders no tenían un lugar donde quedarse. En un estallido presunto, quizás más bien compasión, el señor Dikenson pidió a los miembros superiores de la BBA si podían alojar a los miembros de la WBBA, al menos hasta que tuvieran un lugar a donde ir.

Allí era donde el dilema de Tyson había venido. Por mucho que él quiera ir a las montañas a entrenar, no podía dejar a sus compañeros bleiders en la estacada. Así que había aceptado, al igual que Kenny, Max, Hillary, y después de mucho engatusarlo y suplicarle, Kai.

Esa fue la forma en que había terminado de pie en el aeropuerto con un solo nombre para seguir adelante, esperando a que sus visitantes llegaran. Kenny había tratado de buscar información sobre sus visitantes, pero debido a las investigaciones en curso sobre el aumento de Dark Nébula, todos los datos personales fueron altamente clasificados e incluso el Jefe no podía verlos. Tal vez si hubiera sido capaz de usar a Dizzy, si Kenny lograra sacarla, si pudiera.

Tyson frunció el ceño ante el cartel en su mano. Él sabía que el chico que iba a quedarse con él en el dojo era un bleider, y que debe ser muy bueno para estar en la parte superior de la WBBA, pero ¿Qué clase de bleider era? ¿Tenía una bestia-bit? ¿Era un nato como Brooklyn o llegarían a entrenar juntos? ¿Se llevarían bien en primer lugar o iba a ser molesto como Daichi? Max le dio un codazo en el costado.

-hey Tyson-cuando el otro levanto la vista sonrió- vamos, esto va a ser genial, solo espera. Nunca se sabe, tal vez esto va a resultar incluso mejor que ir a las montañas-

-tienes a Ray, por lo menos- Tyson señalo al bleider de cabello negro que estaba con Max, sobre todo porque el dojo ya contenía a Daichi, Tyson Granger y el abuelo, e incluso el humor sereno de Ray no podría manejar esa locura mucho tiempo-todo lo que tengo es ese chico mono-

-¡mira!-grito emocionada Hillary lo que hizo saltar a todos ellos

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde?-

-¡allí!-señalo-¡solo están pasando por el pasaje ahora! ¡Creo que son ellos!

De hecho un pequeño grupo de personas salían de las puertas, manteniéndose juntos en un grupo, miran a la multitud buscando sus nombres. Con un suspiro, Tyson levanto el cartel y vio que los siete se dirigían hacia él.

-si-murmuro Hillary-son ellos

Un miembro del grupo dio un paso hacia delante, un chico de pelo color rojo brillante en punta, sostenido por una banda gruesa de color azul con el emblema de una cabeza de caballo dorado estilizado y una sola ala.

-¿Tyson…Granger?- pregunto el chico vacilante, tendiéndole una mano enguantada, un guante de beyblade observo Tyson con aire ausente- soy Ginga, Ginga Hagane-

Tyson miro a su visitante, el choque de su cabello rojo con la banda azul con un Pegaso en su cabeza, la bufanda de dos colas que le era muy familiar, sentía una sonrisa crecer en su rostro cuando le estrecho la mano. Notaba que le iba a gustar ese chico. Iban a llevarse bien como una casa en llamas.


	2. De Casa y Hogar

**Este fic no es mío; pertenece a JuniperGentle. Yo solo lo traduci bajo su autorización.**

* * *

_En que Tyson comprende como es su extraños visitante._

- y esta es mi habitación, pero Daichi también duerme aquí. mientras estés aquí probablemente todos dormiremos en el dojo, sobre todo como es verano- dijo Tyson terminando el tour por su casa. Ginga había estado inusualmente callado sólo haciendo ruidos ocasionales de admiración o reconocimiento. Tyson comenzaba a preguntarse si su primera impresión del chico estaba equivocada después de todo.

-sabes, es lo bastante grande como para todos- dijo él -tus amigos pueden venir cuando quieran, si quieres a alguien familiar con quien hablar. Yo... Supongo que debe ser bastante extraño estar en un ligar nuevo y todo eso-

-si- Ginga suspiro mirando por la ventana que daba al jardín, donde se encontraba orgulloso el bey-plato -sólo un poco-

Tyson frunció el ceño. No estaba funcionando. Era hora de sacar su carta de triunfo - oye escuche que eres muy bueno en el beyblade, ganando Battle Bleiders y todo. Te gustaría una batalla- una batalla casi siempre hace las cosas mejorar.

Para su sorpresa Ginga sacudió su cabeza y saco su mirada fija de la ventana -ahora no-

Tyson sintió la familiar molestia que normalmente generaba Kai, o de vez en cuando Hiro -piensas que no soy lo bastante bueno? Soy el campeón mundial, sabes-

-no es eso- por primera vez Ginga encontró sus ojos -yo no tengo un beyblade-

-lo dejaste en... Donde quiera que hayas venido?-

Él sacudió su cabeza -fue destruido. En la final de Battle Bleiders, cuando gane, luego solo se desintegro. Ni siquiera quedo el face-bolt-

Tyson quedo en shock, temporalmente mudo. _Destruido?_ No podía ni imaginarse como se sentiría si Dragoon se desintegrara completamente y el bit-chip estuviera roto...

Pero Ginga no dijo _bit-chip_. Él dijo...

-face-blolt? Querrás decir bit-chip?-

-no, face-bolt. La pieza que va en la parte superior del beyblade para mantenerlo unido-

-si, bit-chip. Donde esta tu bestia-bit?-

-que es una bestia-bit?-

Ahora Tyson comenzaba a estar preocupado y confundido. Como podía este chico ser tan bueno y no saber que es una bestia-bit? A menos que las competencias de la WBBA fueran más fáciles de lo que había escuchado. Y face-bolt?

-no tienes una? Es como el espíritu de un tipo de animal que le da poder a tu beyblade. Mira, este as mi Dragoon, allí en el tope-

Ginga tomo el beyblade y lo observaba con total confusión -esto es... No puedo reconocer ninguna de las piezas que hay aquí- murmuro -esto es completamente diferente a lo que yo uso-

El bit-Chip de Dragoon de repente comenzó a brillar de color azul, Ginga dejcárter el buey en shock. Tyson lo atrapo antes que se dañara, y le frunció el ceño a Ginga -cuidado- gruño -Dragoon no es un juguete-

Ginga junto sus manos -lo se, lo lamento. Sólo me asusto, es todo. No sabía que tu constelación era capaz de afectar la materia. No hay muchos que puedan hacer eso, sólo conozco a uno-

-constelación?- eso estaba fuera de la zona de comodidad de Tyson, incluso pensó que estaba soñando. Como sea, antes de poder decir otra cosa, se escucho un fuerte llamado a la puerta.

Hilary estaba de pie en la puerta, y sus dos visitantes detrás de ella. Desde luego le habían pedido recibir al único miembro femenino del equipo, pero también al más joven, un pequeño de ojos verdes y cabello Rubio oro. Él casi se ocultaba detrás de su compañera, hasta que vio a Ginga, cuando sonrió abiertamente y se agitó.

-oye Tyson- dijo Hilary, caminando hacia adentro, ni siquiera se molesto en preguntar -Madoka y Yu estuvieron preguntándome cosas sobre el bleiding que no puedo responder. Puedes ayudar?

-no estoy seguro- respondió Tyson honestamente. Cinco minutos antes hubiera dicho "si", sin vacilar pero ahora todo se les estaba llendo de las manos.

-Yu sigue hablando de un _Libra_, sea lo que sea-explico Hilary mientras el pequeño grupo caminaba hacia el dojo -le pregunte si era su bestia-bit, pero sólo quedo confundido y Madoka tampoco sabe lo que es una bestia-bit-

-tampoco Ginga- dijo Tyson -crees que sean bleiders natos como Brooklyn?-

-incluso Brookyn tenía a Zeus- Hilary frunció el ceño -aquí hay algo extraño-

De repente Ginga hablo -Yu, tienes a Libra con tigo?-

-si, aquí- el chico rubio metió su mano en su bolsillo y saco un beyblade de color verde-amarillento.

-muéstrale a Tyson que es el face-bolt, él no sabe-

Tyson se sintió ligeramente irritado. Ellos le estaban haciendo sentir como sí no supiera nada, usualmente reservado para Kai. Él tomo el bey de Yu y lo examino cuidadosamente. Inmediatamente noto que era más persuado que el suyo, incluso más que Dragoon Galaxy o Dragoon Metal Storm. También estaba armado de una forma muy extraña, sin anillo de peso y aparentemente sin anillo de ataque, sólo una fusión de ambos. Tenía más forma de cono que el bey de Tyson, y con sólo sostenerlo podia adivinar que estaba hecho para durar mucho tiempo en el plato. En lugar de tener la imagen de la bestia-bit en el tradicional círculo, esta pieza era hexagonal y hecha de metal y parecía estar atornillada en la cima del bey. Tenía una imagen o eso quiso decir. Se veía como un murciélago sosteniendo dos bowls, y ciertamente no era una bestia-bit.

-que pasa, Tyson?- le pregunto Hilary, mirando sobre su hombro. Entonces exclamo -es... Tan diferente!-

-diferente?- Madoka, la chica del otro equipo, Dijo -a que te refieres?-

En respuesta Tyson metió su mano en su bolsillo y saco a Dragoon Metal Storm -este es mi beyblade, Dragoon-él se lo entrego con cuidado, entonces los ojos de Madoka se abrieron como platos.

-no tienen rueda de fusión?- pregunto ella -y donde esta su punta de rendimiento? Y el... Oye su face-bolt es extraño... QUE!- entonces ella deja caer el bey cuando el chip de Dragoon irrumpe de nuevo.

-cuidado!- grito Tyson examinando su bey por los daños -Dragoon eres hiper hoy-

-ok ay okay, tiempo fuera- dijo Hilary agitando sus manos -creo que deberíamos llamar al Jefe para aclarar las cosas-

-tal vez Kai es mejor- murmuro Tyson -él conoce más de la WBBA que yo, vio muchas de sus batallas-

Justo en ese momento se escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Hilary abrió revelando justo a quien buscaban -Jefe! Que bien que estés aquí, necesitamos que...-

-Tyson, mira su beyblade- Kenny estaba saltando de la emoción -nunca había visto nada parecido y eso que he recogido datos sobre beyblades toda mi vida- él puso un bey verde en la maño libre de Tyson, y Tyson noto, de nuevo, más peso. Dragoon tarareo en su otra mano.

-que fue eso?- el dueño del bey verde se puso al frente de Kenny, tenía los ojos fijos en el brillo azul que venía del balde de Tyson -que es esa luz?

-es mi bestia-bit Dragoon, él no es normalmente así, a no ser que...- Tyson se calmó y se dio cuenta -ustedes también tienen bestias-bit!-

-que es una bestia-bit?- pregunto Yu, el propietario del bey verde-amarillento. Tyson sacudió su cabeza en total confusión.

-ustedes tienen bestias-bit y no saben lo que son? En serio ustedes tienen unas ideas extrañas sobre el bleiding-

-huh, tengamos una batalla- no fue una petición del dueño del bey verde, fue una orden -entonces vamos a ver quien tiene las ideas extrañas-


	3. Callejón del Tornado

**El fic no me pertenece, es de JuniperGentle; yo solo traduzco al español.**

* * *

_En que todos están muy confundidos._

Tyson nunca se había resistido a un combate. Pero parecía que ahora tendría una, pero había un problema. El poseedor del bey verde, cuyo nombre aparentemente era Kyoya, no estaba satisfecho con el tamaño del bey-plato en el jardín de Tyson.

-ustedes combaten en algo tan pequeño?- pregunto -como logran tener poder para los ataques?-

Tyson lo miro confundido -este el tamaño estándar de los bey-platos- dijo él -esto es lo que competencias los campeonatos-

-no en nuestras competencias, Yu, puedes hacer algo?-

-vamos Libra! Ráfaga Infernal!-

Hubo una catastrófica explosión y un pilar de luz serca de una milla de alto, se formó desde el bey que el pequeño Yu había lanzado. Tyson grito en shock y voló hasta el porch y termino acostado sobre su espalda en el suelo, mirando fijamente como el ataque victorioso de Yu, creo un enorme bey-plato. Como diablos podía producir tanto poder sin siquiera esforzarse?

-que esta pasando, chicos?- los llamo el abuelo desde dentro de la casa -Hey! Que hicieron?-

-perdón- contesto Yu con una voz tan adorable e inocente al mismo tiempo -sólo estábamos haciendo un bey-plato-

el abuelo saco su cabeza por la ventana de la cocina -mi nieto Tyson ya tiene uno de esos... Oh!- él levanto las cejas asombrado por el daño en el suelo -así?-

-este es el tamaño estándar de los estadios de la WBBA- les dijo el chico de cabello verde Kyoya con ojos fieros -nunca había visto uno tan pequeño-

el abuelo miro sorprendentemente in desconcertado -iba a cabar allí pronto de todos modos, no se preocupen-

Kyoya parpadeo pero parecía preparado para vencer a Tyson si lo dejaba -eres feliz ahora, ya tienes tu estadio "internacional"- lo llamo Tyson -de donde vengo no necesitamos un plato de medida internacional para ganar-

-a quien crees que le estas hablando?- dijo Kyoya de vuelta -usando ese pequeño estadio tu bey no podría escapar del poder de mi Rock Leone!-

_¿Qué es un Rock Leone cuando esta alrededor?_ Penso Tyson para sí mismo. _Tal vez es una de esas bestias de bit de la roca que lucharon hace dos años!_

-más grande no siempre es mejor- le dijo -lo veras cuando vayas contra Dragoon-

Kyoya rió -tu crees? Comencemos entonces!-

Tyson puso su bey en su lanzador con sus ojos puestos en su rival y su mente en la tierra de Dragoon -TRES-

-DOS- Kyoya dejo ver un único colmillo salir de su labio. Eso dejaría en shock a cualquiera, excepto Tyson, que vivió con Ray por cuatro años

-UNO-

-LET IT RIP-

Blanco y verde, los dos beys fueron lanzados de forma simultánea, el de Kyoya iba hacia la izquierda del plato, persiguiendo a Tyson con una velocidad asombrosa. Para esquivar, el blade de Tyson se situo en el centro del enorme cráter y se duplicó a sí mismo, tratando de dar con el bey verde antes de que pudiera salirse.

-así que así quieres jugar, eh?- se burlo Kyoya -Leone, muro de viento de Leone!-

Un tornado salió del bey verde y Dragoon solo fue absorbido por este y comenzó a elevarse hasta el cielo. Los vientos corrían por todo el plato, y Tyson se dio cuenta de que sería muy peligroso en un estadio pequeño, pensando en el poder del bey verde. Claramente estos nuevos visitantes no estaban bromeando cuando dijeron que eran poderosos.

-él esta usando un ataque especial ya?- dijo el Jefe desde un lado grabando cada movimiento de la batalla -Tyson, él quiere terminar con esto rápido! Sal de ahí!-

Tyson fulmino con la mirada a su oponente de cabello verde -tratar de vencerme rápido,eh? Eso no va a funcionar! Vamos Dragoon!-

el bey blanco cruzo el plato directo a la pared de viento, los ojos de Kyoya nunca dejaron los de Tyson, y a menos de medio segundo antes de impactar, Tyson hizo que su bestia bit saliera. Dragoon salió al cielo propulsado por los vientos violentos y desapareció en un destello.

-si! Vamos Kyoya!- grito Yu desde un lado -demuéstrale!-

pero Tyson aún no estaba vencido. él ya tenía experiencia con los tornados; sabía tratar con ellos. Para su suerte, los enfrentaba siempre que entrenaba con Daichi. El centro de la tormenta era el único punto débil, y si Dragoon estaba a suficiente altura...

-Dragoon ataca! Vamos Evolution Storm!-

La increíble altura que Dragoon había alcanzado para el ataque solo aceleraba la rotación del segundo tornado que se formó desde lo alto, desgarrando el muro de viento de Leone en segundos. Oculto por los vientos, Dragoon rugió desafiando al León verde, quien retrocedió como defensa, lanzándoselo en una carrera para atrapar al dragon azul.

-vamos Leone! Ráfaga tajante rey León!- tres tornados aparecieron para hacer frente al ataque de Dragoon, dividiendo se en siete, luego diez, luego quince Torres giratorias de viento alrededor del dojo.

-Dragoon-

Y Dragoon salió de la tormenta, con la boca abierta en un rugido, brillando con una luz blanco-azulada, se mezclaba con el verde de Leone; lo que hacia parecer que estaban debajo del agua. Al mismo tiempo el sol dejaba ver sus rayos a través de las nubes, añadiendo a la escena luces rojas y amarillas, transformando al León verde, en uno verde-azulado; y al dragón azul, en uno morado pálido.

kyoya grito en shock y Leone asombrado de su poseedor, perdió la concentración. Madoka, Gingka y Yu abrieron la boca al ver al enorme dragón a través de los tornados de bey verde y de golpe el León verde voló fuera del plato. Leone se detuvo frente a Ginga mientras Dragoon se abria paso en su camino hasta la parte superior del Evolution Storm y luego caía hacia su blade, satisfecho con el trabajo bien hecho.

En silencio, el dragón azul se desvaneció y el blade volvió a la mano de Tyson; todos los visitantes miraban al dueño de Dragoon con horror en sus ojos.

-donde... Donde exactamente conseguiste ese beyblade?- pregunto Ginga lentamente mientras su mano automáticamente se dirigió al bolsillo vasio donde guardaba su bey, en su cadera -y como diablos conseguiste a L Drago?-

Tyson frunció el ceño -que es un L Drago? Eso fue mi bestia bit Dragoon; él ha estado en mi familia por generaciones y el Jefe hizo el bey hace unos años, pensando en que tiene algunas mejoras desde entonces, lo diseño el mismo- le dio una sonrisa al Jefe

Dragoon Metal Storm era la mejor creación que el Jefe había hecho para él, y Tyson lo amaba pieza por pieza; pero los visitantes no parecían convencidos.

-si dijera el nombre Ryuga, sabrías de lo que hablo?- pregunto Kyoya lentamente, Tyson meneo su cabeza, lo que hizo que los demás se pusieran más nerviosos

-esto no es bueno- Tyson escucho que Madoka le susurro a Ginga -si hay más de uno, tenemos un gran problema en nuestras manos-

-oigan chicos!- los llamo una voz desde el otro lado del jardín -WOW! Tyson que paso aquí?-

-Kyoya, estas bien?-

-Kyoya, amigo! Como L Drago esta aquí? Y... Hey, donde esta Ryuga?-

Max y Ray estaban parados en la puerta, mirando el estadio gigante de Yu. Un niño de pelo verde vestido con una camiseta amarilla y uno mucho más grande con cabello púrpura escondido por un sombrero blanco; fueron corriendo hacia Kyoya, quien se había arrodillado a recoger su bey y examinarlo.

-Kyoya amigo-

-no es Ryuga- dijo quieto el poseedor de Leone -fue él-

Tyson estaba mirando a los dos peli verde y al chico del gorro blanco que lo miraban -alguien puede explicarme lo que pasa aqui? Qué en la tierra es un L Drago, y porque están tan asustados? Sólo fue una bey-batalla, Dragoon no los lastimo-

-eso fue una bestia bit asombrosa- dijo Daichi a Kyoya -porque dijiste que no sabías lo quería una bestia bit si tienes una impresionante? La única otra bestia León que conozco es de Lee y es muy buena-

-alguien puede explicarme el enorme agujero en el jardín trasero de Tyson?- los llamo Ray -que esta pasando aquí?-

-tal vez puedas explicarnos porque tienes un beyblade que gira a la izquierda- contrarresto Madoka mirando hacia arriba de su ordenador, y las caras de los demás visitantes se volvieron más horrorizadas -y porque tienes otro L Drago cuando estaba casi segura de que había solo uno, y ahora ninguno-

Tyson sintió a Ray y Max acercarse a su lado, Daichi se puso a la izquierda de Max, y Hilary estaba parada detrás de ellos. Al otro lado del plato los visitantes se pusieron alrededor de Ginga con sus miradas casi hostiles ahora. Sólo quedaron Madoka y Kenny sentados uno frente al otro a ambos lados del plato, noventa grados a su equipo, ambos con sus computadoras afuera, analizando la francamente extraña batalla tan rápido como podían.

De repente el Jefe dejo salir un grito tan fuerte, que los dos equipos saltaron -lo tengo!- grito -por supuesto, todo fue por BEGA!-

-BEGA?- preguntaron Tyson, Ginga, Kyoya y Ray al mismo tiempo

-que es Bey-Ga?- pregunto El Niño de pelo verde

-la organización que estuvo detrás de la WBBA hace un año, tubo que ser derrotada para que no dominará el mundo- dijo el Jefe distraídamente ingresando los datos que necesitaba, escribiendo muy rápido en su computadora portatil

-te refieres a Dark Nebula?- pregunto Kyoya -mira, se que tienes nombres extraños para las cosas aqui, y casi puedo decir que face-bolt es lo mismo que bit-chip; que constelación va con bestia bit, pero seguramente Dark Nebula va con Bey-Ga-

-no, no, no- Kenny meneo su cabeza al darse cuenta de que había confundido las cosas aún más -BEGA fue antes que Dark Nebula pero hacían lo mismo... Chicos, nunca pensé tener que decir esto... Pero necesitamos a Kai. El estuvo dentro de BEGA y conoce más sobre la WBBA que yo, el puede explicarlo todo correctamente-

Tyson y el resto de los G-Revolution hicieron una mueca -nunca haremos que Kai hable, aunque podamos encontrarlo- Max suspiro

-tal vez deberíamos preguntarle a Tsubasa?- sugirió Madoka mirando a Ginga -era un agente especial de la WBBA infiltrado en Dark Nebula, puede saber más que Yu-

-sabes que Tsubasa nunca dirá nada a menos que tenga que- dijo Ginga. Ray miro hacia ellos con una sonrisa repentina en su rostro

-también tienen uno, eh?- les llamo

-que?-

-tienen un Kai, alguien que sale por su cuenta y nunca te dice a donde va o cual es su verdadera agenda, nunca revela su poder real, es misterioso y te da consejos vitales para ganar la batalla pero fuera de eso no habla?-

-así que tienen un Tsubasa?- pregunto El niño peli verde -nunca pensamos que habría dos como él-

-a mi me suena más a Kyoya- comenzó Ginga pero el propietario de Leone gruño repentinamente y Ginga le sonrió -quien es Kai?-

Ray y Max intercambiaron miradas -quien es Tsubasa?-

-Ok, es suficiente- la voz fría fue suficiente para que ambos equipos se voltearan para ver hacia el techo del dojo, donde se encontraban dos figuras, fuertemente iluminadas por el sol poniente. Uno de ellos tenía el pelo corto, además de una larga tira de un material que se veía rojizo con sus dos puntas hacia atrás por el viento. El otro era más alto, tenía el pelo largo convertido en rojizo a la luz y un destello de oro en la parte inferior, era un sujetador de metal que sostenía su cabello atrás, excepto dos mechones delgados frente a sus oídos.

-Kai-

-Tsubasa-

Gritaron los nombres al mismo tiempo que las dos figuras saltaron del techo, el de pelo largo dando un giro antes de caer. Ambos miraron arriba para ver a sus respectivos equipos con sus ojos ámbares y violetas y cabellos plateados y grises moviéndose con el viento.

-nunca sabré como lo hace- dijo Tyson con admiración. Luego se dirigió al de pelo largo -tu debes ser Tsubasa, no?- el otro dio un lento gruñido -yo soy Tyson, compañero de equipo de Kai-

Tsubasa dio un rápido vistazo a su compañero de cabello corto, que por supuesto no era otro que Kai Hiwatari -muy bien, es tiempo de que expliquemos, pero la historia es un poco larga-

-es tu equipo, explícales- dijo Kai al notar la mirada del otro. Tsubasa miro luego a su equipo

-mi nombre es Tsubasa Otori. Soy un agente especial de la WBBA investigando a la organización Dark Nebula...-


	4. BEGA

**El fic original pertenece a JuniperGentle, yo soy la traductora.**

* * *

_En que todo el mundo esta ligeramente menos confundido, pero sólo ligeramente._

-Todo comenzó con la organización de BEGA,- dijo Tsubasa, sentado en el porche. Kai estaba detrás de él en la posición normal de Kai, es decir; ojos cerrados, brazos cruzados, contra la pared. Para diversión de Tyson, Kyoya estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo, excepto que sus ojos estaban abiertos y fijos en Tsubasa -BEGA, o Beyblade Entertainment Global Association, fue dirigida por un hombre llamado Boris Balkov. Asumió el control de la organización que manejaba todos los torneos de beyblade en ese tiempo, la Beyblade Battle Association, la BBA. Pero rápidamente se descubrió que Balkov estaba en eso sólo por el dinero y el poder, y una pareja de bleiders termino muy mal herida en batallas publicitadas. Tyson, aquí y su grupo de amigos llamados los G-Revolutions decidieron desafiar a Balkov y su equipo para destruir BEGA, que en ese momento estaba en casi todo el mundo. Aunque fue una llamada muy apurada, tuvieron éxito, y las oficinas centrales de BEGA fueron destruidas en el proceso.-

Tyson suspiró. -sí, ya sabemos todo esto. ¿Qué tiene que ver con todas las otras cosas raras que han estado pasando?-

-Voy a eso, y de todos modos, Ginga y los demás no lo saben. Sin embargo, incluso con su lider fuera y las oficinas centrales destruidas, BEGA era demasiado grande para ser destruido, y en todo caso tenía una estructura sólida que funcionó muy bien en una etapa de todo el mundo, llevando el blading a alturas que nunca había alcanzado antes. Así que la estructura principal quedó como estaba, la única diferencia es que hubo una Junta de Gobernadores para mantener un ojo en las cosas en lugar de un solo dueño, que hizo las cosas como dinero y un premio tentador algo menos importante. Fue renombrado la WBBA, la Worldwide Beyblade Battles Association.-

-¿Qué?- Ginga quedo boquiabierto. Nunca había oído la sombra del pasado de la respetada WBBA.

-entonces... de dónde vino Dark Nebula?- preguntó Madoka, que estaba escribiendo rápidamente en su teclado lo que Tsubasa decía, toda la información, igual que Kenny.

-El plan era que la WBBA podría mantener las cosas en una escala global como nacional, con el BBA recién reformado con Stanley Dickenson en su cabeza, siendo más... una escuela de formación, supongo, preparación de bleiders para la WBBA una vez que ellos fueran lo suficientemente buenos-

-sí,- Tyson recordado, que les habían indicado -No nos unimos WBBA, aunque podríamos, porque les estábamos enseñando a los más jóvenes cómo usar un blade correctamente antes de que se unieran a la WBBA.-

Tsubasa asintió con la cabeza y llevo una rodilla hasta su pecho, puso sus brazos alrededor de él y poso su barbilla en la parte superior. Sus ojos dorados parecían estar mirando algo muy lejano. -Pero el Señor Dickenson estaba preocupado. Pensó que aunque Balkov se había ido, podría aún haber otras personas en la estructura de BEGA que no había sido capturado, que todavía quería el poder y las riquezas que el que controla a un buen bleider puede tener. Secretamente entrenó a cinco agentes especiales a unirse a la WBBA y mantener un ojo en lo que parecían podría estar creciendo fuera de control. Yo fui uno de los agentes y Kai aquí fue quien me entreno-

-Kai te entreno?- Tyson abrió la boca. -ahi es donde estuvo todo el verano pasado! Y yo pensaba que estaba reconstruyendo a Dranzer otra vez!-

-Es posible hacer más una cosa a la vez, Tyson-. Kai no se molesto en abrir los ojos.

-en fin,- Tsubasa interrumpio antes de que Tyson pudiera responder, y todo el mundo intercambio miradas entre sí cuando se dieron cuenta de que Tsubasa y Kai de alguna manera eran casi idénticos, una perspectiva aterradora para ambos equipos.

-Estas segura de que no están relacionados?- le dijo Ginga a Madoka, quien se encogió de hombros.

-Como iba diciendo,- Tsubasa continuó, -Kai me entrenó para ser uno de los agentes, y yo fui el que descubrió la existencia y crecimiento de Dark Nebula. Por eso, yo era el que se infiltro e intente descubrir el secreto del poder de Ryuga. Pero mientras yo estaba allí, descubri algo más.-

Kai se movió repentinamente, sorprendiendo a quienes no estaban acostumbrados y tiró un puñado de piezas de metal y plástico de su bolsillo.

-Resultó que BEGA no solo había estado entrenando a bleiders más fuertes, también había estado desarrollando su propio diseño de la blades.- dijo. -Era parte de su plan para todos los involucrados en BEGA. El viejo diseño de beyblades era bastante fuerte, sí, pero BEGA fue experimentando con beys metalicos que tenían dos veces el peso, dos veces la velocidad, el doble de potencia que el diseño normal. Si podrían conseguir que trabajen con éxito, planeaban introducirlos en el nivel inferior y filtrarlos gradualmente a través de las tiendas de modo que incluso si tuvieras una tarjeta BEGA, no pudieras conseguir las viejas partes. Fue en parte una respuesta de porque Kenny estaba haciendo los blades del HMS, de hecho". Kenny se ruborizó cuando Kai le dio una sonrisa rara. "Asustó a Boris, sabes.-

-No era nada... Emily y Miguel ayudaron a...-el jefe estaba murmurando cuando Madoka se acercó y tomo una de las piezas que Kai les había mostrado.

-Hey, estas son realmente extrañas, chicos,- dijo de repente. -Son como las ruedas de fusión, pero conn sólo la mitad del espesor. Y ¿qué es esto?-

-Eso es una rueda de ataque-, dijo Kai. -Y eso es la parte que conecta a la base-

-Eso es como un disco de peso-, dijo Ray, inclinandose. -pero es tan pequeño!-

-Es como un enorme face-bolt-, comentó Madoka. Ella miró a Kai.-Están a medio camino entre los nuestros y su los suyos, no es así?-

-Sí-, respondió. -Eso es exactamente correcto.-

Ginga, sin embargo, no parecía convencido. -espera,- dijo. -Yo sé que la WBBA sólo funciona desde hace un par de años, incluyendo el tiempo como BEGA. Pero he tenido... Tuve a Pegasus mucho antes de eso. Y Kyoya tuvo a Leone cuando él era apenas un niño, no tiene sentido que BEGA Los desarrollara.-

-Sí lo tiene,- Tsubasa lo corrigió. -Eso es lo bueno se esto. ¿Qué es lo que hacia a Pegasus y L-Drago tan poderosos?-

-se crearon a partir de una estrella de metal,- Ginga comenzó.

-Exactamente. Fueron hechos de metal. Kenny no fue el primero en descubrir cómo hacer beys de metal, ves. No te has preguntado por qué fuiste capaz de usar esos poderosos ataques, todos ustedes,-Tsubasa indicó al grupo de visitantes -cuando parecía tener beys muy similares a todos los demás? Fue porque el pueblo de Koma aprendió cómo hacer beys de metal mucho tiempo antes de que Kenny pensara en él. Hicieron un cierto número, tal vez un centenar más o menos, incluyendo a L-Drago y Pegasus y paso tranquilamente a lo largo de los siglos como armas muy apreciadas. Con los años, han ido cambiando hasta los beys que conocemos ahora, pero han ido pasando por las familias en lugar de comprarlos en las tiendas. La WBBA les sucedio, desarrollaron completamente el diseño de Boris y los puso en las tiendas, pero estaban lejos de la calidad de los beys de Koma. Por esta razón todos ustedes fueron capaces de vencer a todos los oponentes que encontraron– porque tienen blades de Koma. Para eso fue Battle Bleiders, encontrar todos los blades de Koma y ponerlos bajo el control de Doji y Dark Nebula-

Tsubasa se detuvo y todmiráquedarles quedaron mirándolo en total estado de shock. Eso fue una noticia increíble.

-entonces,- dijo el niño con de pelo verde, Kenta, -conseguir entrar a Battle Bleiders fue sobre todo suerte,. porque teníamos los beys más poderosos que habían sido dados por nuestras familias, los otros no tenian posibilidades-

Tsubasa suspiró. -Más o menos. Pero una vez que había comenzado Battle Bladers, pudo verse la verdadera fuerza de los bladers, cuando comenzamos las batallas y los beys de Koma fueron todos los que estaban allí-

-Pero,- dijo Kyoya lentamente, -Cómo es que él tiene L-Drago?-

Kai sonrió. -Él no lo tiene. Tyson tiene a Dragoon, la antigua Bestia Bit del viento. Sí, él es similar a L-Drago e incluso gira a la izquierda como L Drago, pero te aseguro que Dragoon es totalmente incorruptible, aunque no insuperable.- Tyson sólo vio el movimiento de la mano de Kai a un bolsillo oculto en su chaqueta que tenia a Dranzer Metal Spark, un bey que Kai diseño pero fue construido por Kenny. Fue en este bey que Dranzer volvió al fin en su forma completamente restaurado, y Tyson aún no había tenido una batalla con Kai usandolo. -Las Bestias Bit y las constelaciones, que tienen, son muy similares, pero con algunas diferencias-

-Las Constelaciones primero quedaron atrapadas en los beys de Koma,- explicó Tsubasa -y una vez que los beys fueron descubiertos por otros, intentaron copiar el procedimiento. Desafortunadamente, la mayoría de ellos sólo funcionó parcialmente, que es lo que llevó a la creación de la forma oscura de las constelaciones, como Dark Wolf, Dark Bull y Dark Gasher.-

-Doji-, gruñó Gingka.

Tsubasa asintió con la cabeza. -Las Bestias Bit, por el contrario, existen en la naturaleza y son inteligentes. Deciden unirse con su arma, en este caso, el bey. Son muy similares, siendo los espíritus animales de gran potencia, pero en particular llegan a elegir con que enlazan y a menudo incluso eligen con quien.-

-Como Driger y Ray!- Hilary exclamó. -el abuelo de Lee eligió a Ray en vez de Lee pero en realidad fue Driger!-

-sí,- Kai dijo tranquilamente. -Lo mismo, pero con Dragoon y Draciel-

-Y Dranzer, por supuesto-, Tyson apunto despues de un segundo. Kai no hizo una respuesta. Para cubrir el momento incómodo, Tsubasa continuó;

-La razón por la cual Leone, Pegasus y L-Drago son especialmente fuertes es porque en el momento se presentan con bleiders que ellos también han escogido, bleiders que lo dan todo, en lugar de retener una pequeña parte de sus poderes. No es una cantidad enorme,-añadió apresuradamente como Kenta vio su bey tristemente, -y sólo les afecta al que estamos luchando entre sí, más que nadie. Pero Pegasus, Leone y L-Drago quieren luchar por sus dueños, en lugar de hacerlo simplemente porque quieren luchar. ¿Entiendes la diferencia?-

-Por suerte-, dijo Kenta. -Pero Sagittario todavía le gusta, cierto?-

-¡Por supuesto!- Gingka exclamado. -Cómo no podria?-

Kyouya que se puso de pie. "Bien, explicaste el porque de las diferencias entre nuestros beys y los suyos, al menos," dijo. "Así que, Tyson, crees que puedes vencerme sin la ventaja de la sorpresa?"

-¿Sorpresa?-

-sí, con un L-Drago-

Tyson frunció el ceño. -buen punto, aún no han explicado Qué es un L-Drago.-

Kai tomo la computadora de Kenny directamente de sus manos. El jefe dio un grito de protesta, pero Kai lo ignoró, sus dedos bailaron sobre el teclado mientras buscaba algo. -esto es L Drago,- dijo y dio vuelta la pantalla.

La foto de un bey inmóvil lleno la pantalla. Era blanco y morado, con un extraño patrón de tres chips de oro alrededor de los lados. Un dragón estilizado con una L al lado de él llenó el centro. Cuando el grupo observaba, comenzó a girar lentamente, lo bastante al principio para que ellos pudieran verlo girar a la izquierda, en lugar de a la derecha como lo hacen la mayoría de los beys.

-De los nuevos beys, sólo hay uno que gira a la izquierda,- Dijo Kai a los G-Revolution -Y eso es L-Drago, conocido también como el Bey prohibido. Un fortísimo blader llamado Ryuga actualmente lo posee y casi sumió a todo el mundo en la oscuridad con él hace unas tres semanas. Tiene una constelación oscura – como una bestia bit oscura supongo - en el interior, en forma de tres dragones, y es increíblemente poderoso.-

-Como Zeus?-

Kai meneó la cabeza. -Más como Black Dranzer. Aunque parte de su poder es muy similar al de Zeus, admito que el cuerpo de su blader puede cambiar si pierden control." Él se estremeció. "Eso fue particularmente repugnante-

-Aunque si mal no recuerdo, Ryuga no tenía alas- Tsubasa añadido con una mueca. Kyoya frunció el ceño y cerro la tapa de la laptop.

-Así que ¿por qué su bey va izquierda?- preguntó Tyson, quien se encogió de hombros.

-Los beyblades que giran a la izquierda no son comunes, lo admito, pero hay sin duda más de uno. el mio gira a la izquierda, aunque he usado unos rotación normal también, y uno de los antiguos blades de Ray tambien iba hacia la izquierda, creo. Y recuerdo que Jefe diseñó una vez donde la parte superior giraba en sentido opuesto al relojla y la base giraba hacia la derecha, pero cuando probe el prototipo este se aflojo y explotó. Kai puede cambiar la dirección en medio de una batalla sí quiere, para hacerlo más interesante-

Kai ignoro las miradas que consiguió de los visitantes y le devolvió a Kenny su computadora portátil.

-Hey, yo quiero una batalla!- Yu exclamo repentinamente. -Apuesto que Libra podría contra uno de ustedes-

-Por supuesto- Max se encogió de hombros. -yo compito-

-Espera un segundo,- Madoka dijo rápidamente. -¿Hay algún otro lugar donde podamos ir para no destruir el resto del jardín?- Indicó el bey-plato masivo que había sido el resultado del último lanzamiento de Yu.

-Seguro-, dijo Tyson rápidamente. -Ya sé, vamos al parque. Ray y yo tubimos una batalla allí una vez y nunca se deshizo del cráter que hicimos, especialmente una vez en que Kai y yo derrumbamos las laderas en otra batalla. Creo que es aproximadamente del mismo tamaño que este, así que no tenemos que hacer más aleatorios agujeros en la tierra.-

-Un buen trabajo también- rió Ray. -De lo contrario tendriamos terribles problemas con el encargado del parque. él ya te perdono, Kai?-

-Cállate-

Tyson inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad. -¿Qué pasó?- preguntó. Ray meneó la cabeza, y golpeo la de Tyson. Parecía ridículo.

-Debemos ir mañana, sin embargo,- Max señaló. -Esta un poco oscuro ahora.-

Tenía razón. Mientras Tsubasa había estado hablando, el sol se había puesto completamente, y ahora el jardín sólo estaba iluminado por las luces de dentro del dojo.

-si, está bien,- Yu concedió finalmente.

-que les parece a las diez en punto?- sugirio Tyson. Generales murmullos de asentimiento se escucharon alrededor del grupo y así los bladers parten a casa – o al lugar que sería llamarlo casa los próximos meses.


	5. Parque y Orgullo

**El fic pertenece a JuniperGentle, yo solo lo tradusco**.

* * *

_En que todo el mundo conoce a alguien que no conoce._

Eran precisamente las 10, Ray y Max condujeron a Kenta y a su compañero de gorro blanco Benkei al reloj de hierro en el centro del parque. Como era de esperar, Kai y Tsubasa ya estaban allí, Kai se recostó sobre el poste metálico, Tsubasa permanecio en la parte superior del reloj. Ray se acordó de repente de Hiro como Jin del vendaval y se preguntó qué tendría que decir Hiro sobre los nuevos beys. El Granger mayor no habia vuelto al dojo después del final de BEGA, eligio su lugar siendo parte de la nueva WBBA y mantener al equipo Justice Five en entrenamiento. Tyson había estado un poco resentido, pero entendio de alguna manera, sobre todo porque él también enseñaba blading a los niños mucho más jóvenes de la BBA.

Hubo un terrible chillido que hizo a Max y Ray saltar, y una enorme águila disparada en el cielo descendió rápidamente alrededor de la cabeza de Tsubasa, aterrizando finalmente en su brazo extendido como un halcón. Tsubasa amorosamente acarició su cabeza brillante, dejando al águila romper en las puntas del pelo plateado que se movían en la brisa. Capturo la mirada curiosa de Ray, lanzó al águila al cielo y saltó.

-Mi águila-, dijo a modo de explicación. -Ha estado conmigo durante años-.

Ray asintió, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada porque justo en ese momento Hilary, Yu y Madoka aparecieron. Yu parecía demasiado emocionado para una persona bien, una enorme sonrisa en su rostro cuando agarró la mano de Max.

-Hey, vamos!- rogó. -No podemos empezar la batalla?-

-Espera,- dijo Max. -Todavía faltan Kenny, Tyson y los otros.-

-Oh, podemos empezar sin ellos!-

-Esperaremos, pequeñito,- dijo Tsubasa, con una sonrisa que se llevó a cabo algunas de la mordida en sus palabras. Yu frunció el ceño.

-EH, eso apesta. Yo quiero luchar contra alguien!-

-Siempre quiere luchar contra alguien, Yu,- sonrió Kenta. -Qué vas a hacer cuando te quedes sin bladers?-

Yu se encogió de hombros. -Luchar con todos otra vez. Serían mejores la segunda vez.-

Kai repentinamente se enderezo. -Tyson llegara en unos cinco minutos-.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- pregunto Max en shock. -no has visto, tenías los ojos cerrados!-

-Los escucho discutiendo con Daichi. Tyson sólo intento detener a Daichi de subir por encima de la valla del parque en lugar de caminar alrededor hasta la puerta.-

-Eres como Kyoya y Tsubasa mezclados- comentó Madoka. -excepto que hablas incluso menos que ellos.-

-Quien es como yo y Tsubasa mezclados?- Pregunto Kyoya, subiendo detrás de ellos, y Kenny trotando detrás de sus pasos.

-Kai. escuchó a Tyson y Daichi antes de entrar por la puerta.-

-eso era? El grito?-

resultó que, Kai tenía toda la razón, y Tyson, Daichi y un Ginga riendo aparecieron unos cinco minutos más tarde.

-¡Está bien!-, gritó Yu con entusiasmo. -Vamos a hacer esto!-

Tyson abrió el camino hacia el bien llamado Revolution Stadium, que él y Ray habían creado – no intencionalmente, él siempre aseguraría al encargado del parque – en su beybattle hace tantos meses. Miles de beybattles luchó allí desde las partes lisas y fáciles de ejecutar, pero el nombre se mantuvo, para recordar a los bleiders que lucharon para mantener la diversión del beyblading. De hecho, ya hubo una batalla allí, con una pequeña multitud que se reuniero para ver como un niño y una niña enviaron sus blades a chocar entre sí. Ni siquiera tenían una bestia bit, y ambos estaban utilizando el viejo sistema de blades, que Tyson y sus amigos habían usado antes de los blades del HMS. Los visitantes se observaron con interés, la mayoría de ellos nunca habían visto una batalla entre dos beys del viejo tipo.

-¿Por qué no utilizan algun ataque especial?- pregunto Benkei. -Sé que no tienen contel... bestias bit – pero sólo se están golpeando uno al otro.-

Tyson asintió con la cabeza. -Eso es normal. Nuestro tipo de bey sólo tiene uno, tal vez dos posibilidades con un ataque especial, porque es accionado por un engranaje del motor.-

-Interesante...- dijo Kyoya. -nosotros podemos usar tantos como queramos, ya que están alimentados por el bleider.-

-Los beyblades del HMS sacan energía del bleider-, Tyson se corrigio a sí mismo. -Pero la mayoría de los blades, nesecitan un engranaje del motor a dar un ataque especial. ¡Mira!-

Mientras él hablaba, ambos luchadores les habían ordenado a sus beys atacar, acoplando los engranajes del motor y cerrar en uno a dos veces la velocidad y el poder que habían utilizado hasta ese punto. Ambos beys volaron hacia arriba y aparte, saliendo el plato al mismo tiempo para un empate.

-Oh!-, se quejó el muchacho. -¿Por qué siempre empato contra ti?-

La niña se encogió de hombros y se agacho hasta recojer su bey. Cuando se enderezó otra vez, miró directamente al otro lado del plato y vio a los G-Revolution y sus visitantes. Al instante, sus ojos se agrandaron, entonces enrojecio de un rojo brillante. Tyson oyó a Kai suspirar al lado de él y tuvo que luchar para contener una sonrisa. Kai, con su característico pelo y los cuatro triángulos azules que aún adornaban su rostro, era reconocible en cualquier lugar que fuera. Tyson le había sugerido a Kai teñir su cabello marrón para mezclarse mejor, pero habia recivido un gruñido como respuesta entonces nunca volvió al tema otra vez.

Más de la multitud habían notado a sus observadores ahora y murmullos y susurros comenzaban a escucharse a través de las filas. La mayoría de ellos, sin embargo, parecía estar apuntando al peli verde, Kyoya y al peli plata, Tsubasa; Tyson se encuentraba muy extrañado.

-Debe ser porque hemos estado fuera del circuito principal del bleiding durante algún tiempo,- murmuró Ray en su oído. -Estos chicos son los nuevos nosotros.-

-Bah,- fue la respuesta de Tyson. -no son tan populares como nosotros éramos.-

Pero parecía que no tenía toda la razón en este punto. Ahora muchos de la multitud eran reconocibles como los miembros más jóvenes de la BBA, pero independientemente de eso – o tal vez por ello, los visitantes eran conocidos. Fueron por lo menos diez minutos antes de que la multitud se achico lo suficiente como para permitir que Yu y Max entraran al plato e incluso entonces allí seguían siendo bastante curiosos para rodear completamente el masivo Estadio.

-Adelante Maxie!- grito Tyson. -Muestrale a ese niñito por qué somos clase mundial!-

-Yo no soy un niño!- chillo Yu, colocando sus puños en sus caderas. -Mi nombre es Yu!-

-Vamos,- lo llamo Max. -¿Estás listo?-

El Lanzador de Yu apareció de la manga de su abrigo. -Por supuesto estoy listo.-

-Tres...-

-Dos...-

-Uno... Let it rip!-

A diferencia de la batalla de Tyson y Kyoya, en ésta ambos beys iban hacia el centro del plato, para mantener una posicion defensiva. Yu llegó allí en primer lugar, para sorpresa de Max, por lo que el bey verde más pequeño tomó un movimiento que circunda alrededor del amarillo.

-El bey de Yu es de tipo de resistencia- dijo Madoka, al rastrear el movimiento de dos beys. -Estaría bien en pensar que el de Max es de tipo defensivo?-

-sí,- respondió Kenny, no levantando la vista de su análisis. -Así que esto probablemente será una batalla interminable, como Yu espere a que Max ataque y Max despedirá a cualquiera de los ataques de Yu lejos.-

-entonces... Max es algo como Kyoya, entonces?-

Kenny meneó la cabeza. -su tipo defensivo y el nuestro son muy diferentes. El bey de Kyoya tiene un ataque mucho más fuerte que el de Max, pero creo que Max tiene una defensa más fuerte en general-

-Tal vez deberian luchan entre sí un día,- dijo Tsubasa, ambos de los mecánicos sorprendente inclinándose entre ellos para examinar las pantallas de ordenador. -Es la comparación de fuerza entre ellos, Kenny?- En el visto bueno del jefe, Tsubasa frunció el ceño. -Siempre pensé que Yuu era uno de los mejores bleiders del mundo, así que ¿cómo es que su potencia maxima es igual?-

Tyson saltó en defensa de su amigo. -Maxie es impresionante-, dijo en términos inequívocos Tsubasa. -Sólo espera hasta que use Gravity Control!-

-Gravity qué?-

-Gravity Control-. Tyson estaba sonriendo. -Es increíble. Ya verán-

Parecía que Yu les había escuchado. -Yo soy mas impresionante!- gritó repentinamente. -Vamos Libra! Sonic Buster!-

Kai y Ray reaccionaron inmediatamente, poniendo sus manos sobre sus orejas por las ondas de sonido que salían de Libra. Tyson, Daichi y Hilary fueron sólo segundos despues. Los ojos de Max se ampliaron cuando el suelo bajo el bey amarillo se volvio arena al instante.

-¿Qué es eso?- grito Tyson durante la tormenta de sonido.

-El movimiento especial de Yu!- Tsubasa gritó despues. -Es una trampa de arena – cualquier bey atrapado en ella sólo sera absorbido debajo y no se movera!-

Los ojos de Tyson se ampliaron. -Hey, Maxie, no camigas en... ¡ oh!-

Max ya lo tenía cubierto. -Gravity Control!-

Draciel fue a los bordes del plato donde no podía llegar la arena, dando vueltas en sentido antihorario y creando un enorme pozo de gravedad que comenzó a presionar al Libra de Yu en su propia trampa de arena.

-¡Qué!- gritó Yu. -Eso es imposible! no consegui derrotarlo con mi ataque, esto es tan apestoso! Detenlo, detenlo! Libra – Onda sónica!-

El blade de Max repentinamente tuvo que esquivar una onda de sonellas que iba hacia el, seguido de otra y otra. El pozo de gravedad fue desapareciendo, al igual que la velocidad de Max – pero no era la arena y Draciel estaba preocupantemente cerca del borde de la arena.

-Vamos, Max!- grito Daichi. -puedes hacerlo!-

-mantente asi, Yu!- vino el grito desde el otro equipo. -Ya casi lo tienes!-

-Libra, maniobra especial - Rafaga Infernal-

-vamos Draciel! Aqua Shield!-

Era difícil decir que fue mayor: la columna de luz que nacio encláminas bey de Yu, o la pared de agua que se elevó para contrarrestarla. El Aqua Shield rodeo la luz así como el suelo convertido en polvo debajo del bey verde – y luego lo inundo. Agua vertida sobre el plato, saturando la arena al instante y condujo a Libra, ya atrapado, aún más profundo, primero el y luego Draciel desaparecieron bajo el agua.

Por un momento largo, sin aliento, todo el mundo esperó para que se drenara el agua. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, Daichi dejó escapar un grito de alegría. Draciel estaba aferrado al borde del estadio, justo por encima de la línea donde había estado la arena. Todavía girando.

El bey de Yu, por el contrario, fue enterrado casi por complrto en la arena húmeda, perfectamente.

-No!- Grito de Yu, cuando él saltó al plato sonaba casi desesperado. -¿He sido golpeado por una tortuga?-

-¿Las tortugas no malas, seguramente?- Max comenzó, pero fue cortado por alguien aplaudiendo, lo suficientemente lento como para ver el sarcasmo casi gotee del sonido.

Él estaba parado en un espacio libre en el lado oeste del plato, unos diez pasos atrás del borde. Los espectadores se pusieron lejos de él, detrás de Yu o de Max o en el otro lado. Los rasgados ojos de oro tomaron cada detalle de la conmoción horrorizada en las caras de los que lo reconocian, y lentamente en los que no. La brisa no se atrevió a remover a través de su pelo corto con un mechon rojo, por no hablar de tirar las mangas del blanco abrigo que llevaba, alrededor de sus hombros. La luz de la mañana brillaba frío sobre el brazal dorado fijado en su brazo izquierdo y en la corona que aun lo coronaba como el Emperador Dragón.

"Ryuga," susurró Madoka.


End file.
